Mac
Mac (real name Ronald McDonald) is a co-owner of Paddy's Pub and generally the pub's most active manager. He is roommates with his best friend from , Dennis Reynolds, and has been best friends with Charlie Kelly since childhood. Mac is a member of The Gang which also includes Dee and Frank. Mac gets upset at injustices, but will pounce on any opportunity he sees as a fair chance to bang or make money. He was proud of his body and weight gain during Season 7, and is secretly ashamed of returning to his regular size. Mac is portrayed by Rob McElhenney. Physical Appearance Mac works out at the gym all the time. However, he only works out his "glamour muscles" (bis and tris) and lacks core strength. He is also not athletic in any sense: when he wins a contest to take a shot at a Philadelphia Flyers game, it's revealed that not only can he not play hockey at all, he can't actually ice skate either. Mac usually wears sleeveless shirts or tight tees to draw attention to his glamour muscles and to exhibit his "tribal" tattoos. Mac's T-shirts usually have an ironic slogan on the front. A major plotline during Season 7 was Mac's sudden, and quite dramatic, weight gain. Mac claimed that he was "cultivating mass", but everyone else, correctly, saw him as just getting fat. However, Mac seemed to truly believe that his weight gain was muscle, not fat. He has lost the weight again, and in the Season Eight premiere, Mac says that his "sudden and unfortunate" weight loss is putting Paddy's in jeopardy, because it might hinder his ability to do his job as head of security. (The Gang assure him that they don't feel any less safe than they did when he was fat.) It is revealed that the reason for Mac's weight loss is that Dennis has been giving him "Mexican ephedra" pills, which caused him to lose his appetite, and telling Mac that they were "size pills". Personality Mac comes from a broken home; his father was an incarcerated meth dealer, and his mother was extremely apathetic. Mac constantly seeks the acceptance of others, especially his parents, but his over-earnest efforts make him come off as an asshole. Mac is jealous of other people's success. Mac is highly competitive, and is unable to control his competitiveness. For example, when he learned that Charlie and the McPoyle brothers were possibly sexually molested by their—and Mac's—elementary school gym teacher, he feels rejected and worries that he is somehow inferior for having not been molested himself. He proceeds to research why he didn't get molested, stating that, "If the McPoyles got blown, and Charlie got blown, then why didn't I get blown?" Although he seeks his friends' acceptance, Mac takes special pleasure in undermining, physically harming, contradicting, and publicly belittling Sweet Dee at every possible opportunity. Like Dennis, Mac sees himself as superior to the rest of The Gang and often attempts to prove his supremacy. For instance, in an attempt to impress Charlie and Dennis, he makes a series of "Project Badass" videotapes that consist of various idiotic stunts; however, the pair believes that Mac is just trying to "bang" them. Mac sees himself as the boss in most situations and the gang constantly complains about his bossiness. Mac is Catholic and the only member of the group to profess a religious faith. However, this has done little to affect his general lack of ethics. Mac is easily flattered and manipulated, especially if complimented about his body or his fighting skills. He had had an ongoing sexual relationship with a pre-op transsexual named Carmen, largely because she was so adept at flattering him about his buff body. He claimed that he was just "putting in time" as he waited for her surgery. Mac prefers not to use condoms, even when he's having sex with people he doesn't know. He only reluctantly agrees to wear a condom with the Waitress in "Mac's Banging the Waitress". There is much evidence that Mac is harboring one or more STDs. The gang gets wacked Mac seems to have a thing for older women. He had sex with Dennis and Dee's mom, Barbara Reynolds, later saying it was the best sex of his life. He also expressed interest in Barbara's sister, Aunt Donna. Mac places sex above friendship, and has betrayed his two best friends by dating or having sex with women very important to them: * In , Mac had sex with ' prom date and blamed it on Tim Murphy. * Later, Mac started secretly dating the Waitress despite Charlie's obsession with her. Mac frequently strives to appear "hard," usually to impress his father or friends. In reality though, he is a coward. A Catholic, Mac is the only member of The Gang to profess a religious faith. In The Gang Exploits a Miracle, Mac fears that the Lord show his wrath if they continue to exploit the water stain in the bar. Throughout the series Mac refuses to wear a condom during sex, because as he explains Charlie he went to Catholic school. Though Mac seems to care more about issues such as abortion, community activism, and parenting than the rest of The Gang, his views on such subjects are invariably twisted, ignorant, or prejudiced, and his actions regarding them are always hypocritical and selfish. For instance, after pretending to be adamantly pro-life in order to attract a female activist, Mac later demands that she get an abortion when he thinks she has become pregnant by him. In another instance involving the transsexual Carmen, Mac discovers that she has married and had the operation to remove her penis. He then belittles Carmen and her husband by quoting the Bible to them and calling them "gay"; however he only reacts so because he expected Carmen to call him once she had the operation so they could date again. Mac constantly drinks alcohol like the rest of The Gang and abuses other substances, such as poppers and glue. Throughout the series there have been insinuations that Mac is a closeted homosexual. This is manifested by his obsession with men's physiques, his dating of a "pre-op" transsexual, and his reactionary religious views on homosexuality. In the final scene of the season 4 episode "Mac's Banging the Waitress," Charlie says to Dennis, "Do you still get the feeling he wants to bang us? That's what this is all about" after Mac tries to demonstrate how "badass" he is by falling from the roof onto a pile of mattresses after lighting fireworks taped to his jacket that fail to ignite. In the season 9 episode "Mac Day," Charlie says, "I know we've never said this as a group, but Mac's gay," to which the rest of The Gang agrees readily. Abilities Mac is extremely clean, and very good at keeping his apartment extremely tidy. He even cleaned up Charlie's filthy apartment after he moved in with Charlie and Frank, after Dennis kicked him out. Mac is a natural story-teller. ("How Mac Got Fat") Weaknesses Mac has a delusional belief in his abilities as a security professional. He thinks of himself as "The Sherriff of Paddy's" and believes he can achieve feats of strength, assess strangers for security, and that he is highly skilled at combat. Despite this, Mac has fared poorly in physical altercations and feats of strength: * Mac was beat up when he replaced Charlie and fought in a fight club. * Mac failed in his attempt to climb the outside of Charlie's apartment building. * Mac was going to beat up Bruce Mathis in a fight, but ran away from him instead. * Mac attempted a roundhouse kick to the front window of a car, but missed and kicked the drivers side mirror instead. * Mac does an "ocular patdown" of a hitchhiker and assessed him as safe; later, the hitchhiker steals Dee's car. * When Mac and Charlie are stuck at the bottom of an abandoned swimming pool that they are trying to fix, Mac attempts to get out of the pool by doing a "backflip" out of it, scaling the wall, but he doesn't even come close to getting out. * Mac's "exit strategy" to get out of a luxury box the Gang has schemed their way into at a Phillies' game is to "spring off the balcony to safety". When Dennis points out that it's a 50 foot drop, Mac says that he will be able to "tuck and roll" and thus survive the drop unscathed. In a similar vein, Mac also maintains a threat level assessment for the bar. Ordinarily the threat level is set to Orange, but Mac has upgraded the threat level to Yellow. Mac often has trouble thinking up of the right word to convey his ideas, which Dennis is often more than glad to provide. Mac is also a poor typist. Early Life In , Mac was 28 years old - which means he was born in 1977. When Mac was young, his parents would break into houses with him on Christmas to steal presents. Growing up, his best friend was . Every Christmas, they'd get together and throw rocks at trains. Mac's father is Luther Mac. At some point during his childhood, Luther was sentenced to prison for dealing meth. Dennis notes that Mac only survived high school by selling weed to popular kids, and even then was considered a jerk. Trivia * Mac is a terrible dancer. * Mac has 2 gay cousins: Brett and Country Mac. * When Mac was young, he had an invincible dog named Poppins. * Mac have only two numbers in his phone - and . * Mac originally introduces Mac's duster to the Gang. * Mac's full name was unclear for most of the first seven seasons. In the season four episode "The Gang Cracks the Liberty Bell", the Colonial-era Mac character is referred to as "McDonald." In 7th Season "The High School Reunion", his full name is revealed to be "Ronald McDonald." * It was initially hinted that Mac's last name is simply, "Mac". On parole papers seen in "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)", Mac's father's name is listed as "Luther Mac" and his mother is usually referred to as Mrs. Mac. * In the episode "Who Got Dee Pregnant?", one of the McPoyle Brothers referred to Mac as "Macwell". * Mac often says his signature line, "What's up, bitches?", throughout the series. * In many episodes, Mac will enter the bar announcing "I've got news," or a variation on that basic idea, to set the episode's plot in motion. The others rarely share his enthusiasm, but he usually convinces one of them to follow him, though often reluctantly. This running joke was an ironical failed in the beginning of "Chardee MacDennis". * Mac keeps a karate trophy in his childhood room - which is not weird at all: he found it in the street. * Throughout the series, Mac flashes his signature "puppy-dog look" when he is ashamed or when he proposes something reprehensibly shameful. * Mac is one of the characters on the show who use their name (or a variant of their name) as their stage name. Among the other people who do this are Artemis and Charlie. * Mac had always considered for Paddy's to be an "Irish Catholic bar". Here is his full-of-righteous-anger question to the Gang: "Where's our goddamn Bible?!". Later, in "Sweet Dee Gets Audited", Mac was stated it literally: "...we're an Irish Catholic bar". * Mac is not familiar with Stalin. * Mac sometimes uses the alias, Vic Vinegar. ("Frank's Back in Business") * Mac's sexuality can sometimes be questioned ("Flowers for Charlie") * Mac's name has been used in the titles for multiple different episodes: ** : "Mac Bangs Dennis' Mom" ** : "Mac Is a Serial Killer" ** : "Mac and Dennis: Manhunters", "Mac's Banging the Waitress", "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 1)", "Mac and Charlie Die (Part 2)" ** : "Mac and Dennis Break Up", "Mac and Charlie Write a Movie" ** : "Mac Fights Gay Marriage", "Mac's Big Break". "Mac and Charlie: White Trash", "Mac's Mom Burns Her House Down" ** : "Chardee MacDennis: The Game of Games", "How Mac Got Fat" Relationships * Charlie and Mac * Dennis and Mac * Mac and Dee * Mac and Frank Bangs Mac has banged the following people: * Megan - a pro-life woman who tests Mac's sincerity against abortion after a protest at a Planned Parenthood building. * Barbara Reynolds - Dennis and Dee's Mom. * Z-Man's sister and Sully's sister - Mac banged both of their sisters, so he couldn't invite them to his party at Dennis' new house. * Carmen - Pre-op Transsexual. * Dominique and Tabitha - model contestants in "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest" (they also banged each other and let Mac watch). * Numerous unnamed leftovers from the DENNIS System using the MAC system (Move-in After Completion). * Margaret McPoyle - shown in a flashback of the Halloween the year before. See Also * Mac's duster * Mac's apartment * Project Badass Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:The Gang Category:Males Category:Season 8 characters